thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Temporada 6
430px|link= ATENCIÓN: Este artículo y su contenido tratan sobre información futura que puede estar sujeta a modificaciones. El equipo de The Walking Dead Wiki hace todo lo posible por proporcionar información más o menos precisa sobre los próximos episodios, basados en fuentes confiables. Sin embargo, al ser un proyecto de edición libre hecho por y para los fans, esta wikia no es una fuente segura de spoilers y por ende no debe ser tenida en cuenta como tal. Cualquier insulto o impertinencia por parte de cualquier usuario será sancionado/censurado por el administrador. La sexta temporada de la serie norteamericana The Walking Dead perteneciente a la cadena AMC fue confirmada el 07 de octubre del 2014.Fuente: Twitter. La fecha de estreno es el 11 de Octubre de 2015 en el canal AMC e internacionalmente el 12 de Octubre de 2015, a cargo de la cadena FOX. Scott M. Gimple continuará en su rol de showrunner durante esta temporada.Fuente: Daily Dead Sinopsis Oficial de la Temporada (Próximamente) Elenco *''Obs: Estos datos están sujetos a modificación.'' 'Protagonistas' *Andrew Lincoln es Rick Grimes (0/0) * Norman Reedus es Daryl Dixon (0/0) *Steven Yeun es Glenn Rhee (0/0) *Lauren Cohan es Maggie Greene (0/0) *Danai Gurira es Michonne (0/0) *Chandler Riggs es Carl Grimes (0/0) * Melissa McBride es Carol Peletier (0/0) * Michael Cudlitz es Abraham Ford (0/0) 'Co-Protagonistas' * Sonequa Martin-Green es Sasha (0/0) * Alanna Masterson es Tara Chambler (0/0) * Josh McDermitt es Eugene Porter (0/0) * Christian Serratos es Rosita Espinosa (0/0) * Seth Gilliam es Gabriel Stokes (0/0) 'Elenco Recurrente' * Ross Marquand es Aaron (0/0) * Tovah Feldshuh es Deanna Monroe (0/0) * Alexandra Breckenridge es Jessie (0/0) * Austin Abrams es Ron (0/0) * Austin Nichols es Spencer Monroe (0/0) * Jason Douglas como Tobin (0/0) 'Participación Especial' * Lennie James es Morgan Jones (0/0) 'Nuevos integrantes' *Corey Hawkins es Heath *Ethan Embry es Próximamente *Meritt Weaver es Próximamente 'Elenco de Apoyo' * Major Dodson es Sam (0/0) * Michael Traynor es Nicholas (0/0) * Jordan Woods-Robinson es Eric (0/0) * Ann Mahoney es Olivia (0/0) * Elijah Marcano es Mikey (0/0) * Katelyn Nacon es Enid (0/0) * Dahlia Legault es Francine (0/0) * Ted Huckabee es Bruce (0/0) 'No Acreditados' * Próximamente es Judith Grimes (0/0) Trailers y Sneak Peeks center|450 px center|450 px center|450 px Spoilers *Al finalizar la quinta temporada, Scott M. Gimple anunció en el programa Talking Dead que en este año el grupo hará frente a más amenazas no-humanas que en recientes temporadas: "Los seres humanos han sido la mayor amenaza para los protagonista en los últimos tiempos, pero al inicio de nuestra próxima temporada eso va a cambiar. He dicho que el show se reinventa a sí mismo cada 8 episodios, y lo estamos haciendo de nuevo”.Fuente: EW.com *De acuerdo a Lennie James habrá al menos un episodio para explicar y resolver la llegada de a Alexandría.Fuente: TV Guide **De acuerdo al actor, regresará para al menos un episodio en la sexta temporada, aunque su participación posterior a eso depende exclusivamente de los productores.Fuente:EW.com *Audiciones para un nuevo personaje en la sexta temporada: DELVIN - Personaje recurrente. Hombre afroamericano de veintitantos años, bastante cínico y sarcástico. Siempre queda asombrado cuando alguien hace algo estúpido por lo que es casi imposible para él admitir que piensa, muy en lo profundo, que las personas son - o pueden llegar a ser - decentes. Incluso si son idiotas. No es cascarrabias, solo cree que las personas son muy tontas.Fuente: TVLine PERSONAJE RECURRENTE. Aparecerá por primera vez en el episodio 601. *Otro personaje de la sexta temporada: TUCKER - Un tipo duro y trabajador que valora la equidad.Fuente: EOnline.com PARTICIPACIÓN ESPECIAL. Aparecerá en el episodio 601. *Casting Call: ALLISON - Mujer, de 20 a 40 años. Una psicóloga inteligente, ingeniosa y encantadora que se vuelve rápidamente torpe y desordenada cuando se trata de su vida personal. Ella se siente mayormente a gusto dentro de su zona de confort, aunque la verdadera prueba de su entereza deviene cuando la comodidad se ha ido y la vida y la muerte están en juego. Ella no es cínica y realmente se preocupa por la gente. ESTRELLA INVITADA RECURRENTE. Aparecerá principalmente en los episodios 602 y 605; y en más episodios por definir (deberá estar disponible desde Jun/19 a Nov/19). *El primer episodio (601) estará escrito por Scott M. Gimple y Matt Negrete; será dirigido por Gregory Nicotero. Fecha de filmación: May/4 a May/14. Se terminó de filmar en Mayo/13. **Este episodio involucra una salida al exterior de la Zona Segura. Uno de los lugares es una cantera rocosa. **Lennie James ( ) formará parte de este episodio. **Miembros del elenco que fueron vistos grabando: Andrew Lincoln ( ), Norman Reedus ( ), Lennie James ( ), Steven Yeun ( ), Danai Gurira (Michonne), Ross Marquand (Aaron), Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha), Seth Gilliam ( ), Michael Cudlitz ( ), Tovah Feldshuh ( ), Corey Hawkins (Heath), Christian Serratos ( ), Lauren Cohan ( ). **Una de las escenas transcurrirá durante la noche, adentro de la Zona Segura de Alexandría. *El segundo episodio (602) estará escrito por Seth Hoffman; será dirigido por Jennifer Lynch. Fecha de filmación: May/15 a May/27. Comenzó a filmarse un día antes de lo planeado, en May/14.Fuente: Tuit de la directora **Este episodio involucra una escena que será filmada junto a la vías del tren. **El camión-trampa de Los Lobos (visto en el final de la temporada anterior) formará parte de este episodio. Durante las filmaciones estuvo estacionado enfrente de Alexandría. **Reportes indicaron que el camión-trampa chocó contra la torre y parte del muro de Alexandría. Varios disparos también fueron escuchados. **Miembros del elenco que fueron vistos grabando: Melissa McBride ( ), Alanna Masterson ( ), Katelyn Nacon (Enid), Michael Cudlitz ( ), Andrew Lincoln ( ), Norman Reedus ( ), Lennie James ( ), Danai Gurira (Michonne), Ross Marquand (Aaron), Lauren Cohan ( ), Christian Serratos ( ), Jordan Woods-Robinson (Eric), Alexandra Breckenridge (Jessie), Austin Nichols (Spencer), Josh McDermitt ( ), Chandler Riggs ( ), Tovah Feldshuh ( ). **4 Personajes nuevos fueron vistos durante las grabaciones: Un hombre calvo, una mujer, un hombre afroamericano y un hombre con un hacha. Al parecer forman parte de Los Lobos. **Casting Call extra de este episodio: Personas con apariencia de moteros -no muy grandes- pero de todos los tamaños y con barba. También algunas mujeres en buen estado. Mujeres y Moteros entre 20 a 50 años de edad. Todos en buena condición física. **Casting Call: Gemelos varones - de aproximadamente 18 años. Papel prominente. **Este episodio posiblemente involucre un flashback de lo que sucedió con Enid y con sus padres. **'ACTUALIZADO': Una de las escenas de este episodio involucra a gritando adentro de uno de los camiones-trampa de los Lobos (estaba en el asiento del conductor). right|150px *Según rumores de filmación el actor Jeff Glover será el encargado de interpretar a uno de los Lobos (posiblemente al líder a.k.a. Derek). *El tercer episodio (603) empezó a filmarse en May/27 (un día antes de lo programado). Fecha de filmación: May/28 a Jun/05. Terminó de filmarse en Junio/05 **Miembros del elenco que fueron vistos grabando: Melissa McBride ( ), Ann Mahoney (Olivia), Lauren Cohan ( ), Andrew Lincoln ( ), Norman Reedus ( ), Steven Yeun ( ), Michael Cudlitz ( ), Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha), Danai Gurira (Michonne), Alanna Masterson ( ), Corey Hawkins (Heath). **'RUMOR DE FILMACIÓN': El 27/05/15 Michael Cudlitz retuiteó un tuit de Josh McDermitt en el que promocionaba su nueva película y agregó "Disfrútalo! Me lo pasé genial trabajando contigo (lo hice)" (“Enjoy! I had a blast working with you (I did).”). Minutos más tarde (tras cuestionamientos de seguidores que notaron la intrigante respuesta) borró el tuit y lo dejó solo en "Disfrútalo!". En el pasado, Laurie Holden, Emily Kinney, Chad Coleman y Tyler James Williams realizaron una acción similar al tuitear frases de despedida después de filmar la muerte de sus respectivos personajes y a los pocos minutos lo borraron para evitar develar su partida del show. Cuando los miembros del reparto borran sus tuits relacionados al programa rápidamente, probablemente significa que se refieren a algo que no deberían haber tuiteado. Hasta el 28/05, Josh McDermitt fue visto por última vez en el set el 22/05 (Ep. 602). Cudlitz continuó filmando hasta la fecha. El 28 de mayo Josh McDermitt publicó este tuit "Aveces es duro seguir adelante cuando no estás listo para seguir adelante" y lo borró a los pocos segundos. ACTUALIZADO: Josh McDermitt volvió a ser visto en fechas posteriores filmando. **Este episodio involucra una expedición afuera de la Zona Segura de Alexandría y también varios caminantes (alrededor de 300). **Al parecer parte de la acción se desarrollará en lo que parece ser un pueblo. right|230px *El actor Corey Hawkins ha sido seleccionado para interpretar a un miembro clave de la comunidad de Alexandría en la sexta temporada y será el encargado de dar vida a Heath. En los cómics, Heath es uno de los recolectores de suministros junto con Glenn e hizo su primera aparición en la edición número 69. Hawkins es el primer actor confirmado en unirse al elenco de la nueva temporada.Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter *De acuerdo a rumores de filmación, al parecer el actor Kenric Green, quien es el esposo de Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha en la serie), será el encargado de dar vida a Scott/Tucker. En el cómic, Scott es el mejor amigo de Heath. El actor fue visto filmando los episodios 601, 603 y 605. *Según las fechas de filmación y los casting calls, al parecer el episodio 604 será o fue filmado fuera de orden. **Rumores de filmación parecen indicar que parte de este episodio fue filmado al mismo tiempo que el 603. Volvieron a rodar escenas en las mismas locaciones en Jul/01-Jul/02. Posiblemente la producción tuvo que saltar al episodio 605 debido a los negocios que existen en el área, lo que no permite tener disponible el lugar por mucho tiempo. *El quinto episodio (605) empezó a filmarse en Jun/09. La fecha estimada de filmación es Jun/09 a Jun/18. **El nuevo personaje "Allison" (que hizo su debut en el 602) formará parte de este episodio. **Miembros del elenco que fueron vistos grabando: Andrew Lincoln ( ), Melissa McBride ( ), Lauren Cohan ( ), Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha), Steven Yeun ( ), Michael Cudlitz ( ), Tovah Feldshuh ( ), Chandler Riggs ( ), Danai Gurira (Michonne), Corey Hawkins (Heath), Austin Nichols (Spencer), Alexandra Breckenridge (Jessie), Lennie James ( ). **Una de las escenas involucra a Rick corriendo de una horda de caminantes y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de Alexandría mientras grita "Abran la puerta!. Ábranla ahora!" **El actor Josh McDermitt fue visto brevemente en el set el día 16/06, aunque se desconoce si estuvo filmando. **Al parecer Los Lobos seguirán apareciendo hasta este episodio ya que algunos de ellos fueron vistos filmando algunas escenas. *El sexto episodio (606) tiene fecha estimada de filmación en Jun/19 a Jun/30. El episodio será dirigido por Jeffrey F. January. **Este episodio introducirá a dos personajes nuevos que formarán parte importante de la historia en el futuro. De acuerdo al casting call, la descripción de los mismos es la siguiente: ***'KIRK': Hombre, de 20 a 30 años de edad. Hace apenas un par de años era un joven, obrero común de un pequeño pueblo, que tenía un empleo, estaba casado y seguía la regla de oro. Ha evitado ser cínico y aprovechador -- pero el mundo parece seguir diciéndole que busque ser el número uno y elimine a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino... ESTRELLA INVITADA RECURRENTE CON OPCIÓN PARA SUBSECUENTES TEMPORADAS (DEBERÁ ESTAR DISPONIBLE DEL Jun/19 al Jun/30 (606) & Oct/16 al Nov/19 (614, 615 y 616) ***'HILDA': Mujer, de 20 a 30 años de edad. Atractiva, es la esposa de Kirk, es una verdadera compañera para él. Es una mujer fuerte, no pasiva ni marchita... ESTRELLA INVITADA RECURRENTE. **Este episodio involucra una salida a los exteriores de Alexandría. El automóvil de Aaron fue visto en el lugar de filmación. También se vio a los personajes conduciendo camiones de combustible. **Miembros del elenco que fueron vistos grabando: Andrew Lincoln ( ), Norman Reedus ( ), Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha), Michael Cudlitz ( ), Steven Yeun ( ). **En este episodio aparecerá un caminante colgado de un puente, así como también uno de los zombi-homenajes de Gregory Nicotero a las películas de George Romero (Johnny de The Night of the Living Dead). **Descripción de la escena filmada por Michael Cudlitz ( ) en el puente: ***Abraham aparece en la escena saliendo de su Dodge 4x4 color negro que se había estrellado por la valla. Parte de la valla quedó incrustada en el guardabarros delantero de la camioneta y en un vehículo militar de superficie plana. ***Hay un caminante vestido con uniforme tipo camo que cuelga desde el borde de la valla, empalado por uno de los postes. El está colgando al aire libre fuera del puente. La valla está a unos cinco pies fuera del puente, pero se mantiene en su lugar por el impacto del camión. Hay cadáveres por todo el suelo justo al lado del puente, todos en ropa camo similar al del caminante. ***Abraham nota que el caminante empalado tiene un RPG (lanzacohetes) por la espalda. ***Hay un hombre en un traje que luce despeinado. Según rumores de filmación hay cierto debate en cuanto a si el hombre del traje es o no en realidad un caminante, o si aún sigue vivo. El hombre del traje consigue que le pateen el trasero y es arrojado desde el puente. ***Abraham intenta subirse a la valla que está colgando del puente para tratar de sacar el lanzacohetes de la espalda del caminante. Él lucha con el caminante, usando su brazo derecho para empujar hacia atrás la cabeza y el torso de la criatura y así mantenerlo lejos de él. El caminante es violento, balanceándose adelante y atrás, causando que la valla tiemble y se curve. Hay una lucha y de repente Abraham grita, se apresura hacia atrás varias pulgadas y todo se derrumba. Las manos y brazos de Abraham aterrizan peligrosamente cerca del caminante que todavía está tratando de atacar y morder cualquier cosa a su alcance. Abraham pudo haberse lastimado en este punto, pero lo más probable es que sea una lesión causada por la valla destrozada. ***Abraham es arrastrado hacia atrás por alguien fuera de cámara. El caminante es aniquilado por lo que parece ser un disparo en la cabeza. Filmaron 3 tomas del caminante del lanzacohetes de pie en los andamios y de pronto se vendría abajo como si le dispararan en la cabeza. No se sabe quien rescató a Abraham ya que esta persona no fue vista. Sin embargo Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha) estuvo en el set ese día, por lo que sería una suposición lógica. ***Ese día la producción se comportó de manera extraña respecto a Michael. Recibió un tratamiento tipo servicio secreto y fue escoltado por miembros del equipo de producción con varias sombrillas. También lo cubrieron con una bata de baño antes de volver al campamento base. **El actor Josh McDermitt fue visto brevemente en el set el día 30/06, aunque se desconoce si estuvo filmando. *De acuerdo a Scott M. Gimple la segunda mitad de la temporada dará a conocer una historia de fondo mencionada en el cómic: "Creo que hay un aspecto muy genial de la primera mitad de la temporada que sirve casi como una precuela a algunas cosas que son directamente del cómic en la segunda mitad de la temporada. Creo que hay una manera en la que Robert hizo un poco de la historia a la que estamos llegando que realmente tenía un pasado propio, cuando las personas se refirieron a algunas cosas del pasado en el cómic. Y somos capaces de retratar algo de esa historia de fondo en algunos aspectos que no tuvimos oportunidad de ver en el cómic."Fuente: EW.com *El séptimo episodio (607) empezó a filmarse en Jul/06. La fecha estimada de filmación es Jul/06 a Jul/15. **Parte de este episodio fue rodado en la Zona Segura de Alexandría. **Miembros del elenco que fueron vistos en el set de rodaje: Andrew Lincoln ( ), Norman Reedus ( ), Steven Yeun ( ), Michael Cudlitz ( ), Lauren Cohan ( ), Lennie James ( ), Danai Gurira (Michonne), Christian Serratos ( ), Josh McDermitt ( ), Seth Gilliam ( ), Chandler Riggs ( ), Jordan Woods-Robinson (Eric), Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha), Alanna Masterson ( ), Melissa McBride ( ), Jason Douglas (Tobin), Katelyn Nacon (Enid). **Según datos de filmación, la torre de vigilancia de Alexandría se derrumbará en este episodio. *El primer episodio de la temporada tendrá una duración de 90 minutos (con comerciales).Fuente: Tuit de la AMC *Durante el SDCC 2015 Scott M. Gimple confirmó que actualmente se encuentra trabajando en un gran episodio flashback que formará parte de la sexta temporada.Fuente: The Hollywood Reporter **También confirmó que la primera mitad contará con varios flashbacks.Fuente: TVLine.com *El octavo episodio (608) también conocido como el mid-season finale empezó a filmarse en Jul/16. La fecha estimada de filmación es Jul/16 a Jul/30. **Este episodio será una continuación directa del episodio anterior. La torre al parecer cayó encima de los muros y permitió el ingreso de una gigantesca horda de caminantes. **Alrededor de 200 o 300 caminantes fueron vistos en el set de filmación. **Miembros del elenco que fueron vistos en el set de rodaje: Andrew Lincoln ( ), Melissa McBride ( ), Chandler Riggs ( ), Seth Gilliam ( ), Lennie James ( ), Danai Gurira (Michonne), Lauren Cohan ( ), Jason Douglas (Tobin), Christian Serratos ( ), Josh McDermitt ( ), Steven Yeun ( ), Ross Marquand (Aaron), Katelyn Nacon (Enid), Alanna Masterson ( ), Corey Hawkins (Heath). **Benedict Samuel, el lobo que apareció en el final de la temporada 5, fue visto en el set durante la filmación de este episodio. Episodios (Próximamente) Notas (Próximamente) Imágenes promocionales Twd-season-6-comicon-banner.jpg Poster_S6_3.jpg Poster_S6_2.jpg Poster_S6_4.jpg Poster_S6_5.jpg Poster_S6_6.jpg TWD_601_heath-hawkins.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-sneak-rick-lincoln-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-sneak-glenn-yeun-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-602-sneak-msggie-cohan-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-601-sneak-daryl-reedus-935.jpg TWD_walkers_S6promo.jpg TWD_601_walker.jpg TWD_601_walker2.jpg S6-walker1.jpg S6-walker2.jpg S6-walker3.jpg Referencias Categoría:Temporadas